1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing and mounting multiwall insulating panels used for the glazing of buildings, and to the panels thus manufactured. The panels are made with at least two plates or walls secured or connected at their periphery either directly by welding or with an intermediate metallic spacer or with one or more sealing products or cements, or also by using assembled profiled sections forming a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The object of the invention has been the improvement of the conditions for the evacuation of the excess of vapors such as water, solvent, oil vapors . . . the origins of which are varied (changes caused by the cleaning products, the paints, the wood treatments, . . . ). These vapors are formed in the internal space between the walls or plates. A pressure in crease is caused in the internal space by these vapor formations, with such defects as considerations, the effects of which are troublesome and/or destructive, for instance: by impairing the vision through the transparent panes or plates; by creating "thermal bridges" between the plates, the heat insulating capacity being thus reduced; by deteriorating or damaging the seals, the profiled frame, the securing planes, the cementing etc.
The vapors formed withint the internal space generate a tension which it is important to evacuate in order to prevent the aforesaid troublesome or destructive effects. It will be obvious that this evacuation must take place as directly and as quickly as possible.